ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
The Multiverse Monitor
The Multiverse Monitor is a publication distributed in PPC HQ. It has been described as 'regenerating'; every few years, long after the previous version has died, the name is picked up by a new editorial team and attached to some new variant. The Second Tabloid The second tabloid incarnation of the Monitor came into existence somewhere after 2013, in the form of various reporters asking questions more suited to the 2006 version than the magazine. No published version exists yet. The 'Real' Multiverse Monitor On occasion since the creation of the 2013 Monitor, Agents Starwind and Estelnar have been heard to declare that their version (and not the 2013 or later versions) is the only REAL Multiverse Monitor. While they exhort people to read it, indicating that it still has much the same form and style as previously, no evidence exists of the Monitor itself. The 2013 Incarnation The third version of the Multiverse Monitor was a news magazine. Its first known edition was released in April 2013 HST. Its editors worked out of RC #2536 and may or may not have operated under the pseudonyms Anon E. Maus and Nita Incog. In-universe, it has been in publication since 2011 HST, as the first published issue has feedback referencing articles in previous issues written. Its 2011 origins were as a 'sporadically printed newsletter', but evidently the printing budget expanded between then and 2013. Issue One The first edition of the Multiverse Monitor had four cover stories: * The Blackout that had recently affected HQ, and the consequences thereof. (Main cover story) * An interview with the Doctor from Doctor Who. * A piece about the Doctor's companion Clara beating Agent Omicron at PPC Cluedo. * A discussion of Agents Christianne Shieh and Eledhwen Elerossiel finally becoming a couple. It also included the first examples of two regular features: * Canon Character of the Month: Madoka Kaname * Canon Location of the Month: Rivendell Issue Two The second edition had four cover stories: *The continued cleanup of HQ after the Blackout. *An upcoming distance learning programme for potential OFU writers, called OFU-squared. *A new species of Sue called the Sue Lord, and how the agents involved in its mission defeated it. *An interview with Thane Krios from Mass Effect, as a followup to a mission by Agents Xanthus, Anneli, and Cinderella. Regular features include: *Canon Character of the Month: Spock *Canon Location of the Month: The Infinite Library, Nanohaverse New features include: *Reviews by Stan Grayston of various artistic endeavours in HQ. In this issue, he reviews The Glorious Revolution, a stage adaptation of ''Night Watch'' that premièred on May 25, 2013. The 2006-2007 Incarnation This [https://huinesoron.webs.com/PPC/MM/index.htm Multiverse Monitor] was a British-style tabloid newspaper that ran for fourteen issues from March 2006 until June 2007, HST. The Monitor usually operated out of Response Centre #14. The initial plan was for it to be monthly, but the final six months were on bimonthly basis. At the end of Issue Fourteen, it was announced that the paper would be taking a hiatus until the end of the year. It never started up again. A running theme in the tabloid, which was edited by Agents Starwind Rohana and Estelnar Celebduin, was supposed debauchery among the Flowers. Whether any of this was true or not remains open to debate, usually somewhere the Flowers can't overhear. The tabloid also featured pinup photos of agents on its Page Three. Issue One The first issue of the Multiverse Monitor featured two cover stories regarding the (heavily elaborated, if not completely made up) romantic conquests of both the Sunflower Official and Dafydd Illian. Equally notable in this issue is the beginning of a series of Page Three images – in this case, a photo of Agent Suicide in the shower. This issue began the tradition of advertisements, and the leadup to its publication forms part of the plot of the semi-canon PPC Computer Game. *Page Three - Agent Suicide Issue Two The second issue featured two cover stories: one regarding Agent Keily Shinra suffering from Mary Sue Syndrome, the other a how-to guide for Sue taxidermy. This issue also started including letters from readers and featured the first 'Lust Object of the Month'. *Page Three - Agent Estelnar Celebduin *Lust Object of the Month - Mara Jade Issue Three The third issue featured two cover stories: one asking about the HQ Pool ('Does it really exist?'), and one claiming to expose the 'secrets of the Plants' – namely, that the Marquis de Sod has 'a few bends in his stem'. This issue was also the first to feature horoscopes. *Page Three - Agent Narto Telyan *Lust Object of the Month - Lord Elrond Issue Four The fourth issue featured two cover stories: one describing the invasion of HQ by a (tiny) Dalek (made of pipecleaners), and one asking who was to replace the Wisteria as Head of Operations. This issue ran immediately after the 2006 invasion of Headquarters. *Page Three - Agent Starwind Rohana *Lust Object of the Month - Legolas Issue Five The fifth issue featured two cover stories: one about a 'Flower drug scandal' and the other about the launch of Fanfic Land. *Page Three - Agent Charlotte Deline *Lust Object of the Month - Éowyn Issue Six The sixth issue featured two cover stories: one about an assassin setting fire to several DBS response centers, the other about the rare, but not completely impossible, agent vacation. *Page Three - Agent Gammut *Lust Object of the Month - Anakin Skywalker Issue Seven The seventh issue's two cover stories were about weapons fashion and the continuing exploits of the Mystery Assassin. *Page Three - Agent Pyro *Lust Object of the Month - Draco Malfoy Issue Eight The eighth issue of the Multiverse Monitor was the Hallowe'en issue. It featured articles about elf abuse, Agent Sophia Cole's possession by a slash-wraith, fall fashion, and the opening of the Official Fanfiction University of Redwall. *Page Three - Agent Jennifer Robinson *Lust Object of the Month - Princess Leia Issue Nine The ninth issue's two cover stories were about weapons, notably combustible phoenix-feather arrows, and a plague of kuribohs unleashed on HQ by Agents Logan and Entropy. *Page Three - Agent Logan *Lust Object of the Month - None Issue Ten The tenth issue was the December issue. It included entries from a song contest, which may or may not have been related to the PPC Holiday Filk Game. *Page Three - Agent Terri Ryan *Lust Object of the Month - Maglor Fëanorian Issue Eleven The eleventh issue featured cover stories about DOGA's acquisition of Sun Crushers and the abduction of agents by MM staff. *Page Three - Agent Wayne *Lust Object of the Month - Celebrían and Arwen Issue Twelve The twelfth issue's cover featured the 'What Weapon?' column and a story about the Flowers allegedly censoring the Monitor. *Page Three - Agent Kumori *Lust Object of the Month - Ron Weasley Issue Thirteen The thirteenth issue featured cover stories about the Sunflower Official's murder and experiments with Potterverse potions and Romulan Ale. *Page Three - Agent Simon Jones *Lust Object of the Month - None. Issue Fourteen The fourteenth issue lacked a cover page. It featured articles about a response to the SO's murder, Agent Len's rampage in Death's domain, the Mystery Assassin being outed as a Gary Stu, coverage of Susan Sto Helit's wedding to Lobsang Ludd, and the announcement that the MM was going on hiatus. *Page Three - None. *Lust Object of the Month - None. The 2003-ish Incarnation There was a Multiverse Monitor many years ago, sometime around 2003; however, its issues have since been lost to the Internet. It was presented in a single-page news sheet format and featured, among other things, a Plotbunny Adoption Center. The only surviving texts are the 'Elf Corner' editorials written by Al's Waiter: *'Elf Corner' Current and Former Known Staff *Nita Incog, Editor (Current) *Anon E. Maus, Editor (Current) *Stan Grayston, Entertainment Columnist/Critic (Current) * Nim de Cagny, Staff Writer/Critic (Current) *Arlen Terrag, Staff Writer (Current) *Stella Iter, Staff Writer (Current) *Starwind Rohana, Editor (2006 edition) *Estelnar Celebduin, Editor (2006 edition) *Various agents and staff, Guest Contributors (2006 edition) Related Links *[https://huinesoron.webs.com/PPC/MM/index.htm 2006 Multiverse Monitor Main Page] *"Tabloid" - Agents Dafydd and Constance discuss the 2006 Multiverse Monitor Category:Theories and Conspiracies Category:PPC Category:Works By Agents Category:Meta